1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to utility knife structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved razor knife with built-in pencil sharpener arranged to provide for convenient and effective orientation of a pencil sharpener relative to the knife organization.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utility knife structure of various types have been utilized in the prior art such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,320,576 and 5,036,591 as examples.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiency of the prior art by providing for the use of a pencil sharpener structure in cooperation with a knife blade inasmuch as the knife blade organization is employed by carpenters and the like having pencils, wherein the maintaining of the pencils in a sharpened conduction relative to the outlining of various indicia to permit subsequent severing is required in the craft and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.